Real Imitation Leather
by hannahwatches
Summary: A little 'thing' I wrote after 3x05 'The Box'. I haven't written much (or posted anything) so newbie!. Set after the episode airs. Thanks guys!


Jess was sat reading, book placed open on the desk in front of her. A breeze drifted in from her bedroom window slanted open. It only slightly swayed the ornaments on her windowsill; now back to their proper order. Her 'vintage' purse bin sat mostly empty after Jess had picked up the strays that didn't quite make it to the sidewalk four storeys below. It was quiet, all for the faint hum of cars and people passing. Jess hunched over with her hands clasped between her knees. Her hair draped either side and pooled around the pages of he book. She was just waiting for Nick to come home. After the episode at the bank and a pretty manic make out in a nearby doorway they parted until this evening on Nick's request. He should have been home by now but Jess was happy to wait. Her mind still didn't like it when she grazed over the fight. The 'money' fight, the 'box' fight. Everything was as cool as the evening air but there was a little remnants of guilt and annoyance that Jess always had when she got fired up. Jess scrunched her nose up and carried on reading.

The breeze just tickled her back as someone knocked at her door, both things rousing her at once.

'Hay' she beckoned and Nick poked his head in. Jess smiled and slid out of her desk chair to join him on the edge of the bed. 'You've been gone ages.'

'I've got something to show you.' Nick had dumped a few bags by his feet but kicked them around the bed. He didn't reach for them but instead slid his hand into his pocket.

'Real imitation leather!' Jess mocked amazement but her smile was genuine as she looked at the new wallet Nick had pulled out. It was brown with a blue lining. Nick flipped it open and Jess laughed to see a picture stuck behind the clear compartment. It was a selfie Jess had taken of them both at the bar a few weeks ago; faces squished together with beaming grins complete with instagram filter.

'Sappy?'

'Kinda sappy, but I like it.'

'But here it is!' Nick pulled out a bank card from behind the picture. Jess took it and let the light glint over silvery letters.

'So fancy Mr N Miller!'

Nick paused and watched her trace the digits and his imprinted name.

'I just got excited with all that money I guess I didn't want be an adult about it. Maybe the money smell got all in my head' Jess smiled. 'No excuses. I was a jerk, I'm real sorry.'

'It's OK.' Jess spoke really quietly it was almost a whisper.

'And I felt terrible about all your purses.'

'No Nick, I shouldn't of…'

Nick had turned away and dived into a bag, he was rustling around but soon sat up and with both hands flat presented a purse complete with tag out to her. Jess's eyes widen in surprise.

'Nick!' She laughed a little, but mainly sat with a wide-open smile not knowing what to say.

Jess didn't know whether to compliment it's brown-ness or it's square-ness or it's lack of ribbons.

'It's not got gems!'

'My girl doesn't want gems, I won't get her gems.'

It wasn't something she'd pick herself but it wasn't awful and it was from Nick.

'It's my new favourite purse.' She took it from him and held it against her dress.

'And look we kinda match' Nick held his wallet over the purse on Jess's lap. Jess grinned at the sweet consideration.

'I shouldn't have got involved in your stuff…'

'You better look inside and see you got enough space.'

Jess unzipped and pushed the sides in so the bag opened wide. There was nothing inside – apart from blue lining- but a piece of paper. Jess gave Nick a quizzical look as she got it.

'Blue Spaceship cheques! Hay!'

'Yeah!'

Jess giggled and read over the writing. Made payable to herself, the cheque was the exact amount of money she had spent on Nick's bills.

'I was only going to use the cheque to open the account, it was going to be like a 'oh look I'm doing what I want with it' but serious, but security got involved so.' Nick shrugged.

Jess placed her hand on Nick's shoulder and waited a few moments for him to get the message. He shifted his body slightly more toward her and she lent in to kiss him lightly. The purse rolled off her lap and hit the floor as the kiss deepened and her hand, still holding the Blue Spaceship cheque, hooked around his neck. She felt the chill of the breeze again but Nicks hands smoothed over her warming the exposed skin. Nick broke off and looked at her, faces still close.

'I could be a little more reckless with the money and take ya' out to dinner.'

"Fancier and fancier Mr N Miller.' Jess slipped out from his arms and slinked toward her wardrobe.

'Don't worry I haven't completely changed, I'm still not leaving a tip'

'Nick!'


End file.
